A Babe In The Woods
by colfaxx
Summary: Rachel takes a walk. As allways all characters are 100% OOC I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **  
**This is what happens when you fall asleep watching the Nature Channel.**

* * *

Rachel picked herself up for the third time from Santana tripping her on this stupid nature walk/campout that Shue said would be a bonding experience.  
She decided it was time to distance herself from the rest of the group, before she did something she would most definitely regret later on.

After what felt like forever, they were finally nearing the campfire and as it was starting to get dark Rachel felt it was a good time to just dissapear for a bit, so she turned off from the path and went for a walk in the woods.

It was a good 45 minutes after the kids had settled themselves around the fire before Tina looked around, and seeing no sign of Rachel asked to no one in particular.._Has any one seen Rachel?  
_  
As they all looked around for the Diva,Shuester spoke up asking ,_When was the last time any of you talked to Rachel?  
_  
Brittany spoke then .._Rachie has'nt said anything since the last time Sann tripped her into the mud_.

Everyone turned to look at Santana with accusing eyes.

_**WHAT?** You all laughed every fucking time I tripped the Midget so don't go gettin all holier than fuck on me now_,Santana snarled as she continued to look for Rachel with a sinking feeling in her gut that something was wrong..Rachel never went this long without saying something, the girl was incapable of being quiet for long.

Now by this time they had all began to look for and yell out Rachel's name,all to no avail,The girl had seemed to just vanish,and no one was really sure how long the singer had been gone.

After looking around,Shue and the Pill had begun to panick a little ,they both had their phones out and were calling Rachel's phone and the Reserves office to get ahold of a Ranger.  
When Shue finally got ahold of a Ranger and after yelling at him that he had lost his singer, the Ranger pushed the # pad to cause a long beep to get the panicking teachers ? _Hello? are you there still?_ the Ranger asked.

The **GLEE** teacher said, _Yes, Yes I'm here._  
Before the **GLEE** master could lose his shit again the Ranger started talking fast.  
_Rachel? Rachel Berry? is this the girl that is missing? A short brunette with a voice like an angel?_  
Mr. Shuester was caught off guard by could this man possibly know who Rachel was.._Yes that's her, she was with us for a Nature Walk and now we can't seem to find her_.  
Can you put this phone on speaker? the Ranger asked.  
_Yes of course,_ Shue said as he flipped the speaker button and set the phone down on a log.  
_Allright then, My name is Don Gorgon ,you can call me Ranger Gord,First off I will tell you all to calm down,If this IS the same Rachel Berry I think it is, you all have no need to fret, she is fine.  
Do any of you have a sample of her voice that I could hear?  
_  
After no one came forward, Santana huffed a little and with a grimmace she held her phone up saying ._Yes, I have a song of_ _hers_..looking at the stunned faces around her she just shrugged and hit the play button.

The sound of Rachel's voice came out loud and clear from her phone.  
Rachel was singing Jar Of Hearts..and as the kids all sat and listened to the song the truth seemed to hit them that Rachel really did have the voice of an angel.

The Ranger, hearing that it was indeed his Rachel, seemed to relax a little and after the song had finished said.._It's all good ,That_ _was my Rachel so you all can relax she will be fine. I will send someone over in the morning and we will find your friend for you,Do **NOT** take it apon yourselves to go looking for her, you will just get lost in the dark out there and then we WILL have a problem ,so just stay near the fire and don't worry ,she is in about as much danger right now as I am and I am sitting in my office right now._ He He chuckled as he hung up.

_Well what the fuck was that?_ Quinn said.  
_Rachie could be hurt_!Brittany whined.  
_Well I don't care what that asshole said I'm going out to find her,_ Santana yelled.

The rest of them nodded in agreement and started to get up.

_**STOP!**_ Yelled Shuester.  
_The Ranger seemed to know who Rachel was and he said she would be OK so you all are **NOT** going to go out and get yourselves hurt, just to assuge the guilt you feel_,So putting his foot down for maybe the first time in his life,he said forcefully.._Sit your asses down and don't even **THINK** about wandering off in the fucking woods at night.  
_  
Hearing their teacher talk like this shocked all of them, but they sat down, knowing that they could only make things worse and no matter how much they disliked it they knew he was right.

_Pleas Sanni I know what your thinking and you just cant do it Rachel would'nt want you to hurt youself trying to find her in the dark,The Ranger man said she would be OK so you just have to trust him and let Rachel come back to us_..Brittany said in a whisper.  
_I can't Britt,You know this is all my fault and I would just die if anything bad happened to her_,Santana said with a fearful voice.  
_It could be too late,I knew what I was feeling and it scared me,now I might never get the chance to tell her.  
_  
Brittany had known of Santana's feeling for Rachel for awhile now,she had tried to get Santana to just tell her.

When Rachel had broken up with Finn this last time, she had tried to tell Santana that now was her chance,she needed to start being nicer to Rachel and after a bit,if she could let Rachel know of her feelings she might just have a shot with her.  
But Sanni was stubborn and her denial was going to cost her the one person that Brittany could see handling the pain in the ass that was her best friend.

Puck jumped up yelling.._Fuck this shit imma find my Jewish Princess and the rest of you can rot in hell_,turning to Santana, he continued.._I should have just beat you and Quinn to a fucking pulp the first time you picked on her, but noooo she said you two were just being yourselves and that she would get by on her own,,But that shit is OVER if you or any one of your stupid cheerios ever so much as look at Rachel funny again for as long as you live im gonna pound you into the fucking dirt.I know your my bro and all, but Rachel's my friend and imma start acting like it..._Then Puck started heading into the woods to find his Diva.

Sit down,Mr. Shue said.

Puck turned on him and said .._If you acted more like a fucking mentor and stopped trying to be one of the gang, none of this shit would be happening, so if you even **TRY** to stop me I will fuck you up.  
_  
The **GLEE** teacher had never seen Noah this mad and he knew the boy was serious so he closed his mouth and sat down.

Puck headed off into the woods yelling at the top of his lungs.._**Raachell,Raaachell,Where aaarrreee youuuu.**_  
Quinn jumped up and started to go with him as Brittany turned to Santana saying .._you need to help Sanni ,you need to be the one to find her._  
Santana, muttering Fuck,fuck,fuck under her breath got up and went to catch up to Puck and Quinn.

* * *

Rachel knew when she wandered off that no one would miss her,,for a while at least.  
She figured by the time Shue took roll call for the night her fellow Gleeksters might have wondered where she'd gone, but after the way she had been treated by the lot of them she could'nt really find it within herself care.  
She knew she was being petulant and even a bit selfish,she also knew that there would be hell to pay when she finally decided to return to the group.

As she bedded down in the cave, surrounded by what she considered her only **TRUE** friends,all warm and cozy,singing softly for her audience of 20, she felt truly at peace for the first time in a while,so as she nodded off to sleep after an hour or so she did'nt think about her so called **GLEE** family anymore at all.

Being woken up by at least three of her friends literally shoving out of the cave at first brought a frown to Rachel's face ..then she heard it..a distant voice or voices hollering her name, and she knew she would have to wake up completely before the idiots yelling loudly like that in the middle of the forest at night got themselves injured or even killed,,Did'nt they know better than to make themselves so blatenty obvious like that in a wild place like this?

She huffed a little and saying.._OK OK OK I'm up_, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes,standing up with the help of her friends she said.._Allright then Maxximillion lead me to them and hurry before they hurt themselves,and you all need to stay back a little at first or youll just scare them to death._

As Puck,Quinn and Santana entered the clearing that had just appeared out of nowhere after more than 3 hours walking through the dense woods they felt a bit of the fear they had been feeling lift a little.

Puck started to say something just as they all heard the slight rustling in the bush at the edge of wood slightly off to the right of where they had sat to catch their breath and maybe get a bead on exactly where they were.

When the giant Grizzly came out of the bush into the clearing followed by two cubs, Santana knew this was not a good thing,She had seen enough of the nature channel to know that a mother bear would kill anything it though was a threat to her young,stepping in front of Quinn,Santan whispered just loud enough for her and Puck to hear her,,_Don't look her in the eyes,assume a submissive posture and for god sakes shut the fuck up.  
_  
The Grizzly momma did'nt seem to notice the three kids at first,then after siffing the air she must have smelled one or all of their perfumes/colognes and looking directly at them she reared up on her hind legs and roared.

As the three of them were about to panick and start running they heard what sounded like someone clapping,afraid to move now they heard the sound of the clapping getting closer,it was coming from behind them.

Just as Puck was about to turn around to see who was dumb enough to clap at a 15 foot tall Grizzly Bear in the middle of the woods at fucking night he heard a voice he was starting to think he might never hear again.

Don't move Noah,don't turn around,stay very still,this means you as well Quinn and Santana,just don't DO anything ,keep your eyes lowered and just slowly raise your hands and cover your ears.

A bit confused, and a LOT scared, the three slowly covered their ears, and after Rachel was sure they had a good seal on those ears she opened her mouth and out from it came a soft sound that at first was allmost no sound at all,but then the sound coming from Rachel got steadily louder.

Then all at once Rachel let out a piercing noise that the three Glee kids could actually hear through their hands and they knew that if they had not covered their ears they would all be 100% deaf right now, then what seemed like 100 wolves came running out from all sides of the forest and started barking and growling at the momma bear,As she turned and fled into the woods with both cubs hot on her heels the wolves continued to chase her ,howling and barking getting farther and farther away with each second.

After what felt like an eternity the three lowered their hands and as Santana turned around starting to yell at Rachel for scaring the shit out of them and allmost getting them killed,her voice got caught in mid holler as she saw Rachel ,,her hands on a wolf that reached her shoulders on either side of her.

A midnight black wolf on her right and a snow white wolf on her left,four glowing yellow eyes on the three of them was enough to keep the smart-assed remarks from coming from Santana.

Quinn and Puck looked on Rachel rubbed the wolfs shoulders a little then slid her hands back a bit and as she gently pushed down the two giant wolves sat on their haunches and waited,never letting their eyes leave the three strangers in THEIR home,that their packmate seemed to know.

_Hello Quinn,Noah_. Rachel said as she turned to look at Santana,_Santana?  
_ _I know why Quinn and Noah would be foolish enough to try to find me at night like this, but you? You have absolutely no reason to be here,You hate me ,I would think that you would have been overjoyed for me to just dissapear from your life for good out here in the middle of nowhere.  
_  
As Santana opened her mouth to say something ,Rachel raised her hand saying, _**NO** you don't talk now ,I talk now_.  
Out here I am the **HBIC**,In town you may be the Queen bitch of the world, but out her in MY safe place you do **NOT BELONG**,you have NO idea the danger you were in.  
_Quinn and Noah,,thank you for worrying about me but as you can see I am quite safe here,this is my home._  
_Santana ,you are able to treat me like shit at school but here,here is my turf you will not speak unless spoken to, you will do as I say and you will do it without any of your childish insults or the fake Lima Heights Adjacent bullshit you spew on a daily basis.I know where you grew up and I also know you have about as much street in you as Quinn here does, so I will take you all back to camp now,I think you will want to tell everyone what you saw here tonight but you ,all three of you, know no one will believe that little Rachel Berry was anything but lost and in trouble out in the big bad woods, so how about we forget his ever happened and I get to keep my little secret and you get to keep you sense of superiority,Because you know as well as I do that if anyone found out that the three of you had to be rescued by me, you would never live it down.  
_  
Then giving a sharp whistle,Rachel waved her hand for the three,now totally in awe of her, kids to go ahead of her.

As they passed her they could see the rest of the pack returning from chasing the bear and suddenly they were surrounded by wolves.

Quinn has had escorts before, so she was the first to understand what was happening.  
Turning her head just a little she asked Rachel,_Will you be staying with us in camp tonight?What do we say to the rest of them if we return and your not with us?  
_  
Reaching out for Quinns hand ,Rachel took it and set it on the shoulder of the White Wolf,_Rub a little ,Don't pet, this is not a pet Quinn, this is Barbra,she is the head bitch here, she will take you home, don't let go of her,do you think you can do that?_  
Quinn smiled a little saying,_ Barbra? haha thats just soooo you Rache,of course I can I will not let go of her for as long as she will let me._.Rubbing the wolf, Quinn looked at her closely, and after a second or two said.._My god she is beautiful isnt she?  
_  
_Yes she is that_, Rachel said as she smiled at her friend,_Noah give my your hand_,she took Noah's hand and set it on the shoulder of the Black Wolf saying ,_don't rub to softly noah,This is Maxximillion he is the king of this land he will protect you from allmost anything,and as you can see he is a magnificent creature.  
_  
Smiling like a madman Puck gave a rough rub to the beast saying ,_Holy shit Princess this is a fucking MAN's dog right-chere._  
_Not a dog Noah, but yes he is a MAN's Wolf is'nt he?_ Rachel said with a little chuckle.

Turning to Santana Rachel said, _I'm not sure if any of my friends would let you touch them,they can sense things, and if they sense my ...hesitency about you, they just might take it the wrong way..and that would be bad,real bad._  
_I think you will just have to walk allongside me for now.I hope you can handle being close to me for a bit as I get you all home.  
_  
Santana figured Rachel had just givin her permission to talk, so she looked right into Rachel's eyes and said with a crooked grin._I think I could handle that a lot better than you might think...Rachel.  
_

* * *

**A/N **  
**I have more for this particular story, so if you would like to see it give a shout out and I will get right on it.  
If not,no big.**  
**Sometimes what I think is a good one just does not ring out to those that read the things I write and it's all good either way.**  
**PCE  
A/N 2  
For some reason this site has a real problem with proper names so the PIll is M-s. P-i-l-l-s-b-u-r-y**


	2. Chapter 2

**More...A Babe In The Woods**

Rachel was 5 the first time she had the dream that she's had now 2 or 3 times a year for her whole life.  
She was trapped in the basement of the house across the street from her,there were 3 witches upstairs and she had to get out before it was too late.  
In the dream Rachel never really knew what would happen if the witches came down in the basement,She just knew that she **HAD** to get out, and she had to be quiet or the witches would hear.

You stacked boxes to reach the window at groung level,just as you got the window opened you turned to see a black boot hit the top stair,you freeze,then you are suddenly being pulled up and out the window.  
You look up to see your rescuer...and you wake up.

Rachel was 6 the first time she went camping with her daddies and her best friend,Rachel had known Abbie since she was in kindergarten,they were besties, the two did everything together..this was one of the best 2 days in Rachel's whole life and she knew it even then.  
They swam and ate smores and sang at night in front of fire.  
Staying up with Abbie,sharing a sleeping bag while her fathers watched a little TV on the other side of the big tent,Rachel was as happy as she had ever been.

The next year when Rachel went camping with her fathers she was not in a good mood.  
She had just turned 7 and her one and only friend had just 3 weeks ago moved to Japan for her fathers work.

The 2 girls were crushed, they had never been apart for more than a day since the moment they had met,neither of them knew what to do without the other standing next to them,they cried for days,they promised to write every day and call every week.  
When Rachel stood at the big window of the airport, watching her friend fly away, she had never felt so alone,she promised herself no more real friends for as long as she lived,she would never have to hurt like this again.

She stopped her sniffles,grabbed her daddies hand and said..._home daddy._  
Hiram just looked at his little broken-hearted star and said..._yes dear,and took Rachel home.  
_  
Not being in the best of spirits for this years camping trip,Rachel sort of just sat there moping untill bed time,as she crawled into her sleeping bag feeling it was just way to large for just her tiny little self and wimpered a little, and for the very last time in Rachel's life...she cried herself to sleep.

Rachel found herself in the basement again she knew she had to get out,it was different this time though,she was on ground level and instead of windows there were what looked like oversized mouse-holes,being as quiet as she could,Rachel crawled out of the mouse-hole and this time there was a wolf there,it was just standing outside of the tent.  
Grabbing the sides of the flap, Rachel stood up,the giant black wolf nuzzled her side a little,directing her **AWAY** from the witches house.

When Hiram and Leroy woke up the next morning noticing Rachel was not in the tent,They both went absolutely crazy untill Hiram opened the flap and saw Rachel asleep, right between the tent and the campfire,curled up the biggest animal either of them had ever seen.

Squeeking out a soft,,_ Rachel_,Leroy stepped in front of his nerdier other half and looked at the huge wolf that was watching them both with yellow eyes.

Rachel stretched out her arms and opened her eyes.  
_Good morning daddy,good morning Father,did you both sleep well?  
_  
Then noticing where she was and where she had been sleeping Rachel turned her head and looking right in the wolfs eye she grabbed a fistfull of the animals pelt and hugging it tightly around the neck she pushed it towards the woods saying .._Thank you Maxx,Thank you for taking care of me.  
_  
As the Wolf stepped into the forests edge and seemed to disappear,Leroy grabbed up Rachel tightly,diving into the tent checking her for any signs of injury,the worried father started asking Rachel how she knew the wolfs name and how she had gotten outside the tent.

_I snuck out through the mouse-hole_, Rachel said with a smile,_Maxximillion told me his name and said he would watch over me when I was in his home,He's my friend._ the tiny little Diva said, with a lift to her chin..**_He's my forever friend._**

The next weekend,both Leroy and Hiram were surprised on Friday evening, when Rachel came down the stairs pulling her camping gear and talking about how exiting it will be to see her friends again.  
Leroy had to be the one to break it to Rachel that the camping thing only happened twice a year.  
It took 3 weeks of Rachel's total and absolute silence for the two men to know they were beaten in this,They drove up Friday night and were all in the tent by 10 for the night.

Rachel opened her eyes,knowing she was in the basement again,just as she started to look around for a way out,her and her fathers were woken up by a loud howling,a loud..close, howling.  
Leroy grabbed his bat and reached for the tent-flap just as Rachel was crawling out of it.  
As Hiram poked his head out alongside a wide-eyed Leroy,the couple stared in awe as the light of their lives ran over to the giant Black wolf, and apon reaching it,she jumped right on it,she seemed to burrow right into the wolf, allmost disappearing into the sheer mass of the animal.

_MAXXIE,,OH MAXXIE,I've missed you so_,Rachel said as her hand appeared from the mass of fur to reach up and roughly rub along the top of his nose.

The wolf for it's part seemed to sit there with endless patience,waiting for his tiny little charge to say hello.  
After Rachel had gotten the first bit of ferver out of her meeting,The packleader nuzzled next to her and seemed to be purring softly.

Knowing dogs did'nt purr, the fathers just assumed it was Rachel making the noise.

Then Rachel started to climb on top of the wolf,Hiram and Leroy were just about to do **SOMETHING,** when the wolf walked slowly towards them,As the wolf reached just a foot or so in front of the men it put it's nose to the ground so Rachel sitting high on it's back was now actually a little taller than the two men hunched over,looking out of the tent.

_It's OK Daddies, me and Maxxie are just gonna go for a run,he will have have me back before lunch_,(reaching down,grabbing some fur) _Right Maxx?  
_  
The two men could allmost believe they saw amusement in the Wolf's eyes when it huffed a little blowing a small cloud of dust and nodded it's head.

_OK Rache,you be back soon,don't worry your father and myself more than is needed_,Hiram said, as he pulled his husband into the tent with shushing noises.

_Hi.. How could you? How could you just let my little girl go off with a- a- a- **WOLF**?_  
_Lee calm down,you saw it as well as I did,You saw the reaction that animal had to_ Ra_chel,It's the same reaction WE have every time we see her,That was the reaction of a father,Like it or not ,you and I both know that Rachel,our little star, has three daddies now._  
Huffing a bit,Leroy looks at the flap as he says,_I know,I saw it too._  
_Our little baby was talking to that animal,and that animal was talking BACK._  
Both men, deep down in their souls knowing that Rachel was the most protected thing in this whole forest set about getting lunch ready for their girl.

Over the next few weekends,Rachel spent more and more time with her new forest friends,she would get up to the campsite and Maxx (as the two men were calling him now) would be waiting for Rachel,He would allways go over to the fathers and bow his head a little in respect,then leaning down he would gather Rachel up on his back and off they would go,Rachel waving her arms around, without it seemed a care in the world.

The first time her fathers had seen this, they worried she might fall off,but when asked about it,Rachel said it was _like she was a part of Maxximillion she did not have to hold on,it was never bumpy or rough,it was like when she rode on daddies shoulders,She felt safe and she could see everything_.

After that the two men never questioned Rachel's safety again when she was with Maxx,Niether really understood all of what was happening with the singer and the wolf,but both men knew she was safe and happy,and as that was all they had ever wanted for their baby,they learned to live with them having her for the week and Maxx having her for the weekend,knowing a long time ago that thier little sunshine was a special person, they really did'nt have far to go to believe she had become friends with the beast.

It was snowy out this particular weekend, when Hiram was tending the fire and Leroy was gathering a few larger logs to make it through the night, when Rachel,astride the panting wolf came running into camp yelling for her daddies to help her.

Leroy and Hiram were following the wolf at a brisk pace as Rachel explaned what was happening.  
_His wife is caught in some kind of trap.I tried to get her out but I could'nt reach,You have to save her,you just have too._Rachel cried.

Running alongside the wolf,Hiram(a NOT small man himself at 6'4" turned his head to look evenly in his daughters eye saying .._don't you worry hunny, we will get her out of this, you don't worry your pretty little self, we will get her out.  
_  
Hiram looked at his husband with an (I sure hope you know what your doing) look saying to his star,_yes that's right sweety, your daddy will fix this, he will get your friends mate loose.  
_  
Reaching the area where they could see the huge White wolf hanging, one foot from a tree at least 8 feet in the air and her nose still touching the ground, the two men approached the wolf slowly as Rachel slid off of the black master wolf and ran over to it's mate, squeezing her neck and saying,_See,See I told you I would get help,Barbra this is my dad she said pointing at Leroy,and this is my Daddy,_ grabbing Hiram and pulling him forwards.

The white wolf looked back and forth between the two men with what Hiram would forever swear was a look of astonishment,then just shrugged and rested her head on the ground with her tail still down between her legs.

When Leroy pulled the Bowie from his belt, Maxx growled a little before Rachel saw it and ran over grabbing a fistfull of fur saying_,Don't you warn my Dad, he's here to help her, now you just be quiet now mister.  
_  
Mr. Berry reached up and grabbing the rope,pulled it down so far the White wolf was actually on all fours when he cut the rope and released the trap to spring back up empty,Telling Rachel to tell her friend to stay still.(Rachel wispered in Maxximillion's ear,Maxx barked once).With watchfull eyes,Barbra looked on as Leroy got ahold of the rope next to her leg and sawed through it,being VERY careful not to cut the animal,not being sure what would happen if he drew blood, and not really caring to find out(he insanely giggled to himself at this thought).

When the wolf was free, she walked over to Leroy and nuzzled his side a little,He reached down and rubbed the animals shoulder a bit saying..._Your very welcome Maam.  
_The queen of the forest looked over at Hiram,nodded a bit and after licking Rachel a few times, loped off into the woods leaving her mate to make sure the three Berries got home safely.

Not wanting to startle the two humans that thier friend seems so attatched to,the large white wolf and her pack of 16 multi-colored wolfs, followed around and in front of the quartet of her mate, her friend, and her friend's caretakers.

Rachel was 13 years old when the family moved to **LIMA** for her to start junior high and so the ride to her spot in the woods would be just a short hour and 1/2, rather than the 4 hour ride it had been.  
Rachel had refused to make any more friends with her classmates in New York,giving the reason that why would she make friends with someone just so they could leave her,besides she had friends, and **THEY** would never leave her, so that was all she needed.

Hiram was the more worried of the two, he did'nt think it was healthy Rachel having only wolves for friends,Leroy looked at it with a more realistic approach, he knew that Rachel would eventually get other friends he just hoped they were even half as loyal as her wolf.  
Promising his worried better half,Leroy told him if Rachel did not have any other friends before she reached 8th grade they would revisit the topic,Seeming mollified,Hiram just nodded his assent.

Her first day in 7th grade,Rachel met and became friends with Tina,Tina was a shorter girl like herself, but as Rachel was a continous stream of talking and ideas,Tina was a softer spoken girl who had few ideas,but the ones she had were beyond brilliant.  
The two girls seemed to mesh perfectly,like two sides to the same coin,they became allmost inseperable,exept for that one last wall that Rachel kept, the two girls knew everything about each other.

On that same first day a cheerleader named Quinn tripped and spilled a slushie on Rachel,forever putting her on the lowest tier of the schools social ladder.  
The cheerio tried to apologise at first, but seeing the whole hallway full of kids laughing at the new girl all covered in purple, she just sort of went with it, and calling Rachel a dwarf,Quinn Fabray became the head of that same social ladder.

Within weeks the order at school was established,the Cheerio's and the Jocks on top and the rest on the bottom.

Rachel did'nt really care about the fact that she was considered the bottom of the schools social set, but she did care that it affected Tina to be seen with her.  
It was then Rachel knew, that one day soon, she would lose her new friend, but she could'nt blame Tina,she would just be doing what she needed to do to survive the hell that Rachel would soon find out that Junior high and High school were,She sighed inwardly and went to her first class.

Contrary to most of the stories,Rachel had been slushied only twice in her time at this school,the first time she had since learned from Quinn was entirely accidental, the second time was by Azimo when he saw Rachel befriend Kurt.

The funny thing was that Azimio had slushied Rachel on a friday night,and on the next monday he had come to school with a box of vegan chocolate and a bunch of roses,catching Rachel outside of the doors to **GLEE** that day Azimio had apologised profusely and handing the candy and flowers to Rachel said that he would_ never bother her again and even though he could'nt stop everyone at school from bothering the future star, he would stop those he could._  
Rachel allways knowing her audience, leaned up a little,kissing Azimio the assholiest jock to ever walk these halls on the cheek said.._Thank you Az, I accept your apology and I hope this means we can be friends.  
_  
Azimio lit up like a light bulb with a huge blush and puffing out his shoulders he strutted into school that day like he had just solved world hunger.

Rachel turned to tell Tina about it with a smile on her face that fell hard, when she remembered that Tina was no longer the losers friend.  
With a meloncholy look in her eyes Rachel went to school,not noticing the Latina Cheerio watching her with hooded eyes from where she leaned against her car in the parking lot.

When Rachel walked into **GLEE** that afternoon,and Shue told the class that they were all going on a Nature Walk/Campout that weekend she knew there was going to be trouble,but when he pulled out the Maps and told them exactly where they were going to spend this wonderful weekend, Rachel kew she would have to be extra careful to not let on that she could literally walk around these woods with her eyes closed, elst someone might find out that their resident Diva and future broadway star was a bit more than they could **EVER** imagine.

**A/N**  
** I think I did OK here**  
** I had no plans to say anything about the how of Rachels wolf friends but a review and 3 PMs asked for it, so I hope this sets well with you all.  
cstotts1/Dee/Ravenbites...Ty  
****PCE**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N  
****Sorry bout the wait,will try harder to keep updates closer together,you know how it with RL and all.  
**

* * *

**still more...A Babe In The Woods**

As the group of wolves and **GLEE** kids neared where the rest of the class and the two teachers were camping they could hear singing.

Santana was about to make some cutting remark on how could they possibly be singing at a time like this when Rachel said.._Oh Is'nt that nice the gang is singing so you three could find your way back to them,how thoughtful._  
Santana immediatly chastised herself for the awful thoughts she had been thinking about the kids that apparently just wanted to help.

Just as they were about to get within shouting distance of the campfire,Barbra,the White matriarch of the wolf clan, stopped and nuzzled Quinns belly,then sniffing at Puck a little she growled softly to her mate.  
Maxximillion,understanding his mates needs with very little effort turned to Rachel and let out a series of soft,short barks.

Rachel turned to look at Quinn with surprise evident on her features,then turned to look at Noah and with a grin saying_...So Noah,Maxx tells me Barbra has decided that she would like to meet your cub when Quinn here has her baby._

_**WHAT****?, **_Puck says as he looks at Quinn, who has her eyes on the ground with her cheeks turning redder and redder by the second.._Quinn?_

_Yes Puck,I am pregnant,though I have no idea how she could possibly know that,I just found out myself a couple of days ago,I was going to tell Finn this weekend but I see that will be unneccesary now, so you might as well know the truth..Its yours,you are the only one I've ever been with, so there is absolutely no question of whose child this is_,Quinn said while rubbing her belly absently.

_**Well hot damn!**_ Puck said as he moved towards Quinn with a look of pure adoration in his eyes,_You will keep it right? I will do whatever you think is needed to help you,I know we hav'nt been on the best of terms lately with you going back to Finn and all, but this changes everything,I will man up! I will get my shit together and I will take care of you both,Even if we never get together, I will **ALLWAYS** be there for you and the baby ,In whatever way you will let me,All I ask for is a chance to try you know?_

For her part,Quinn had been forming a sort of half-assed plan to trick Finn into thinking it was his child,with a feeling of what could only be thought of as relief Quinn replied.  
_Noah I think I would like that,I don't want to give it up, but we are just so young. I don't know if we can give a child the care it needs at this point in our lives... but.. I think maybe you and I will have to get together and talk about things._

Puck smiled a wide smile and said,_That's all I ask for Quinny..Thank You._

Santana had been watching Rachel and her Black Wolf guardian while this exchange between Quinn and Puck took place, she could tell the Diva had a mouthful to say about what was happening so she was exremely surprised when all Rachel said when Quinn and Puck were done was,,_That sounds like an exellent idea Quinn,you have a heart to heart with Noah, and when you two have decided what it is your going to do you tell me, If it is decided you will keep your baby then I will set up a time after the birth for Barbra and the pack to perform the bonding ceremony._

Smiling a large toothy smile Rachel turned to Santana.  
_I am loathe to lie to the **GLEE** group up ahead, so if you think you can do that without a problem I would appreciate it if you could tell them that you three found me lost and wandering around in the dark out here and you are just getting me back now._

_Yeah I can lie to the** GLEE** gang and both of the teachers, but for some reason Brittany allways knows when I am lying, so if it's OK with you I think I will have to tell her...and before you say anything Britts can keep a secret when she knows it's important so don't worry about her telling anyone what happened here tonight_.

_Thank you Santana, I suppose we should make our appearence before it gets even later..I'm sure they all would like to get SOME sleep tonight..haha_..Rachel said,then she told Quinn and Noah to say goodnight to their perspective guides and turning to Santana she asked ._Would you be able to sit still if the two wanted to look you over?_

_**YES!** Yes I think I could do that..they wont hurt me will they?_

_No, they won't hurt you Sann, but they can be a bit forcefull in their inspection so no matter what happens you need to just stay quiet and put on your game face._  
_They **will** know if you are being deceitfull, so for these few moments you will have to let the real you show, and don't worry I will tell them to take it easy on you._

Rachel whispered in Maxx's ear for a little while, then Maxx gave Barbra a silent command and both Wolves started to circle Santana as she sat on the ground.  
When Maxximillion pushed Santana over on her side, Rachel said let them,then Barbra started nuzzling Santana for a bit.

After what felt like ages to Santana but was really only a couple of minutes, the two pack leaders sauntered over to Rachel.  
The White wolf gave her a big wet lick right across her face and headed off into the woods.  
The Black Wolf pushed his nose into Rachel for his rub and as she was rubbing his nose with all of her strength he purred a few times,(Rachel glanced quickly at Santana) then without furter ado he ran off into the woods to catch up with his mate and clan.

When Quinn ,Puck,Santana and Rachel came out of the darkness of the woods into the light of the campfire, Brittany was the first to notice them,she ran over and hugged Rachel in a severly tight bearhug and looking over the Diva's shoulder at the other three she mouthed Thank You.  
Looking at Santana she smiled a knowing smile and mouthed...Thank You Sann.  
Santana smiled at the one time lover, and allways best friend and mouthed a silent... Your Welcome.  
She was surprised, when of all people, Tina shoved her way between Brittany and Rachel just to put her own version of a bearhug on the singer,crying openly and saying.._Don't you **EVER** do that again! I was soo scared,Don't you **EVER** scare me like that again,I thought I had lost you!_

The only one that was'nt shocked by Tina's reaction to Rachel was Mike,he just grinned a little, knowing of the girls history,thinking it was about time Tina admitted the fondness she had for the little girl with the big mouth and the even bigger voice, stepped over and looking at Rachel said.._It's good to see you Rache I will take this back now if that's OK_,as he disentangled his girlfriend from the singer,not being too shocked at how hard it was to actually get Tina to let her go.  
When he did finally get the two apart, Tina blushed at everyone staring at the scene before them,stiffening her shoulders she said what she knew she should have said over 2 years ago.  
_Rachel is my friend,I don't care if you think that makes me a loser also but she was my** BEST** friend, and me being the coward I am I let you(looking at Santana and Quinn) make me lose her... so for now on you both can just go **FUCK** yourselves, I will **NEVER** turn away from her again!_  
Looking at Rachel,Tina asked.._If It's not too late that is? Is It?, Is It too late Rache? will you let me be your friend again?_

Rachel is a very forgiving person and she did'nt hesitate a second before replying to the Asian beauty_..I would like that Tina,I would like that very much,You have no idea how much Iv'e missed our time together._ ( shy smile)

Tearing out of Mike's grasp,Tina ran right back into Rachel's arms,hugging her like she would never let go again and crying like a baby.  
_Thank you Rache,I will not make you regret this second chance, I will never knowingly hurt you again,I swear._

As all this was going on, the rest of the kids were all hugging and saying that they were worried and they were happy that no one was hurt.  
There was so much relief that Finn even hugged Santana for a short second and said, _I am glad everyone is OK.  
_Santana was shocked at first ,then she sighed internally, OH what the hell,She laughed loudly saying.. _Thank you Finn, I'm kinda glad it all worked out too_,and hugged him in a quick squeeze before letting go to watch Rachel and Tina with a feeling of.. she was'nt exactly sure...She knew it was'nt jealousy, because even in her current state of mind she could see that the Diva and the female half of Asian Fusion were just good friends.  
It felt a bit more like longing,longing for someone that she could so openly show her own affection for,She had never even had the nerve to hug and cry all over Britts like that. Right in front of everyone and anyone,she was starting to think that being the bitch she was would end up costing her that sort of thing if she did'nt do something about it.

BUT... Santana had never been a brave girl,she knew that,she acted the way she did for a reason,If people were scared of you then they never got the chance to hurt you.  
It had worked for her for as long as she could remember,but after the events of this day .Santana decided right then and there.  
That shit was about to change.  
So, Smiling to herself for the first time in ages with real happiness.  
Santana Lopez grew up a little,knowing the road ahead was gonna be a real beeaattccch, she looked over to see Brittany watching her closely,She smiled at the blonde and winked.

Brittany, watching all this,saw the change in her best friend happen right before her eyes, like a series of pictures, she watched Santana grow up just a little,so when Sanni winked at her she knew everything would be allright,she smiled an earsplitting smile and launched herself at Santana ,hugging her closely she wispered in the Latinas ear.  
_It will be hard at first Sann but it will get easier..I Promise it will,you just have to believe that everything happens for a reason_.  
Santana hugged the cheerio back and said... _I know Britts,I know..Thank you._  
Your welcome Sann.

Shuester,For his part was just glad that all of his kids(as he now thought of them) had returned safe and sound,He did not know if he could have ever forgiven himself if something had happened to any of them because of his brilliant plan to meld them into a more cohesive unit.  
The **GLEE** kids for the most part he knew, thought of him as a silly teacher with a bit of an ability to not listen to them( Rachel especially) But he knew deep down inside that he would just roll over and die if one of them were hurt with him being the cause.

Emma and Will may have seemed to only have eyes for each other but that was not entirely true,they looked at each other with a sly grin and a puzzled look respectively while watching Rachel and Santana.  
Noticing that Rachel made a point to **NOT** look at Santana,while the Latina for her part could not seem to take her eyes off the Diva.

Emma just smiled a little not being quite sure what was happening.

Shue,being a **LOT** smarter than most people gave him credit for, looked from one to the other and inwardly thought.  
Santana may have thought she had fooled everyone into thinking she hated the singer, but he had seen her watching Rachel for two years now and it was more like pulling a pigtail and pushing her down in a sandbox than hate.  
Knowing something happened out there in those woods tonight and not exactly sure what.. he knew he would have to keep a closer eye on the Cheerio and the Diva.  
This could turn out really,really bad..or really really good.  
He winked at Emma,smiled a little smile,grabbed all four of the returning children in a big hug saying_..As long as everyone is here and safe now I think it might be time to get some sleep,It's been a long day and were all tired,we will talk about this in the morning._

As the **GLEE** kids moved to the tents they had been assigned ,Rachel looked around trying to decide what to do, seeing as she had not set up a tent for herself.  
Quinn picked up Rachel's sleeping bag and kicking her rolled up tent off to the side said_..Come on Rache,you will stay with me tonight,I think we need to talk about a few things and we need a little privacy._  
Rachel was a little taken back by Quinn's tone of voice,They had only recently become sort of friends, but this softer side of Quinn was a strange thing for the Singer to hear directed at her still.

Tina looked at Quinn,Saying_,Where Rachel goes tonight.. **I GO TONIGHT**..I will not leave her alone with any of you ever again._  
Beaming at Tina,Rachel looked at her saying,_Iv'e missed you TinTin,I've missed you so very much._  
Grabbing Rachel up in a hug capable of breaking ribs(kidding) Tina allmost carried her to the tent she and Quinn were sharing tonight,_You will get very tired of me after awhile Tiny ,because I will make darn sure you never get the chance to miss me again.  
_  
Sniffling just a little,Quinn followed the two into the tent and zipped it up for the night.

Seeing this,Brittany broke out in a smile made of sunshine and Santana furrowed her brow in thought.  
_It's OK Sann,they are just friends,you still have time.  
_Looking at the smile on Britts face,Santana could only grin and nod,thinking..maybe..maybe she could do this yet.

**A/N**  
** Hmmm, We will pick it up again in the morning I think.**  
**Rachel still has to spend a little time with her pack...:-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**  
** Got only a blink on the last chapter,so I'm thinking you were not happy with it,will try harder.**

* * *

yet another chapter in the ongoing saga of...A Babe In The Woods.

She might live in the lap of luxury now, but for the first 8 years of her life it was a nessecity to be a light sleeper coming originally from a bad part of a war torn country.  
So when Santana heard the small snap of a twig just outside of her tent, she was wide awake instantly,she glanced to her side and saw Mercedes and Britts sleeping soundly in their own sleeping bags,she was dressed and opening the flap soundlessly within a matter of seconds,just in time to se Rachel sneaking off into the woods,  
She knew she probably should'nt, but she just could'nt stop herself from following the Diva at what she thought was a good enough distance to not lose sight of her but not close enough to be noticed.

When Rachel started into a jog it was fairly easy for Santana to keep up ,when she broke out into a flat out run Santana found herself at a pace she would never have thought Rachel's small stature was capable of,But Santana Lopez had been being drilled by the one and only Sue Sylvester so she was prepared for this type of pace.

Rachel knew Santana was there allmost before the flap had closed on the tent,She figured as long as the Latina could keep up with her she would let her think she was being sly.  
She had waited for Tina to fall asleep then told Quinn she was going out for a while and she would be back before light, so unless something came up, Quinn was not to let anyone know she was gone.

As she neared her den,she was mildly impressed with Santana's ability to keep up with her,she had only had to slow down twice to make sure she would not lose her in the darkness of the woods at night.  
The first thing she did as she entered the cave was to ask Maxx to put a few of the pack on Santana watch,but to make sure they went unseen by the girl now panting a little, just ouside the clearing trying not to be seen.

Maxx gave a series of barks and growls and three of the older members of the Pack quietly left the den and went off in the opposite direction of the Cheerio,sneaking around the woods in a large arc,the three now had Santana locked in their sights and would make sure **NOTHING** harmed the human that had recently become part of their lives it seemed.

Santana had just started to catch her breath when she saw the three large wolves leave the cave Rachel had run into without even slowing down a little,they turned sharply and headed off into the woods behind the cave,figuring they were on some sort of patrol or on a hunt maybe. Santana held her breath untill she was sure they were far enough away for her not to be noticed.  
Knowing she could never find her way back to camp,she sat down on the dewy grass and waited.

She did'nt have to wait long though,less than 15 minutes later she saw the whole pack exiting the cave with Rachel right smack in the middle,as they started off ,Santana followed at a small distance,it was only a short time later that she was running flat out at top speed just to keep up with them,beyond caring if she was spotted now or not, and acutely aware of being shadowed by two maybe three wolves,knowing Rachel know knew she was here if she had sent protection out to guard her.

She knew Rachel was in good shape but this was just crazy.

By the time the Pack reached the grassland area, Santana was more winded than she ever remembered being.  
As the group of wolves and Rachel got to the edge of the woods ,looking out into the grasses ahead,Santana leaned against the last tree, breathing in short,hard pants,trying not to make too much noise.  
What happened next changed how Santana Lopez thought of Rachel Berry permanently.

It felt good to run again,It had been too long.

Rachel was on a high as she ran with the Pack,she missed this,it had been over six months since the last time she had had the time to just run,she knew she needed this,as she crouched down at the edge of the woods,targeting her prey,she knew Santana was going to have trouble with what was about to happen, but she also knew she needed to do this for her Clan,The cubs needed to eat and she was the third best hunter in the Pack .

As she took off at a full run into the grass,flanked on one side by Maxx and the other by Barbra with the rest trailing behind, she felt the need for a big kill tonight, so she set her sights on the oldest,largest member of the herd ahead.  
She sent out a silent thank you to the universe for the meat she was about to get to feed her friends,She only killed to feed the Pack,knowing it was a natural thing, she did'nt have any qualms about what she was doing,she did eat a little of the meat right after a kill but only enough to bond with the Pack,other than these hunts Rachel was a strick vegan.

She had learned years ago,living closely with the Pack that she needed to eat,and with the amount of energy she was expending she knew it was needed.

Smiling with joy she ran,she ran like the wind,she knew she was in better shape than any other human being in the world,she knew she could outrun,outfight and outkill anybody else she had ever met or heard of.  
Laughing madly at the show she was about to put on for one Santana Lopez,Rachel Barbra Berry broke from the pack with only Maxx able to keep up with her on a hunt... she focused on her prey and lept.

Santana took off after Rachel and the rest of the Pack,staying back a little, she was not exactly sure what was happening.  
That is untill she saw Rachel leap at least 20 feet into the air and land on the back of the biggest animal she had ever seen,wrapping her legs around it's neck and grabbing two huge horns, Rachel twisted with what looked to Santana like allmost superhuman effort, and hearing a loud **CRACK,** the buffalo went down with a crash as Rachel lept off to the side to avoid being crushed by the ton of dead animal falling to the ground.  
Then the entire Pack surrounded the animal,waiting for a sign from Maxx to start feeding.

Rachel whispered in Maxx's ear, and after giving a loud bark and a short howl, the three wolves that had been keeping an eye on Santana come out from behind the trees, walking behind her,they started herding her towards where Rachel and the rest of the Clan waited.

Looking up at Santana,Rachel grinned a little saying..._Well? Did you enjoy our little show? I see you kept up to us,color me impressed,I think Sue's training was a bit more effective than I had thought it was.  
_  
Rachel did not tell Santana that her and then the pack had had to slow down a few times,figuring there was no reason to toss any barbs at the cheerio.

Reaching into the waisband of her skirt,Rachel pulled out a large Bowie Knife and with a sharp quick movement she sliced cleanly into the neck of the animal,reaching down with two fingers she let the blood flow over them.  
Motioning for Santana to come closer, she put one finger in her mouth and cleaned it ,raising the other she motioned for Santana to do the same.

Not exactly sure what would happen if she did not do as Rachel instructed,Santana Lopez wrapped her lips around Rachel's finger and licked it clean,Looking directly into the Diva's eyes with an allmost feral look the entire time.

Rachel's eyes glossed over for just a second, but Santana saw it all the same and smiled a wicked smile as Rachel pulled her finger back and nooded to her side a little while stepping away from the carcass.

After his Packmate and her new friend had moved far enough away,Maxx silently nodded in an unspoken signal to the rest of the Clan and before Santana could blink, the entire Pack had moved in to tear the beast to shreds.

Maxximillion and Barbra,knowing it was their right to feast first ,were good Pack leaders, in that they let the others go ahead of them,Maxx being more than twice the size of any of the others and Barbra being his mate they had no concerns about exactly **WHO** led this Pack.

After a few minutes of ripping into the meat ,one of the younger wolves tore a small chunk of meat off, bringing it over for Maxx to inspect, and after a short nod from him, the younger male brought it over and set it at Rachel's feet.  
Reaching out and ruffling the wolfs fur,Rachel said, _thank you Simi_,then Rachel picked up the meat and slicing it in half she handed a small piece to Santana

Santana was not a fan of raw meat but even she knew this was important ,so she took the offered meat and tore a bite off and chewed it a little before swallowing as Rachel,Maxximillion and Barba looked on,after she had eaten all of it and Rachel had finished her's off as well the Pack King and Queen both gave her what could only be thought of as a nod of approval and proceed to feast themselves.

Rachel glanced at Santana, motioning for the Latina to follow her, she went over to the edge of the grassy clearing and knelt down to a spring fed pool,stuck her head in the small lake ,took a long thirst quenching drink of the purest water in the world,and let out a loud, long..(AAAHHH)

Seeing this, Santana copied Rachel, and instead of cupping her hands to get a drink like she normally would have, she did likewise, and jammed her whole head into the water and drank untill she could not drink another drop.  
Lifting her head up,shaking the water out of her hair,she AAAHHHHed..feeling in this moment maybe the freest she had ever felt,she could'nt stop the smile that allmost split her face in two.

Watching Santana shake her head to clear off the water,smiling an earsplitting smile and her eyes lighting up with joy,Rachel felt a small twinge in her heart,she knew what it was ,she also knew she was in trouble.  
Rachel had allways thought of Santana as a beautifull girl,but seeing her here, on Rachels own home turf, with that look of pure bliss on her face was allmost surreal.  
Rachel started to think that maybe beautifull just did'nt do the Latina justice,Santana was more Etherial right now than beautiful.  
And Rachel started to worry just a little, that she might be having more than just friendly thoughts towards the one time enemy and more recently neautral girl before her.

Santana ,for her part understood desire,and she had seen it enough to know that the look she was getting from the singer before her now was exactly that.  
Rachel Berry was looking at her,Santana Lopez, with desire in her eyes,and a little puzzlement as well.  
Having no doubt about her own feelings for some time now,Santana decided right there ,on the edge of heaven, that she would have ..and keep... the girl before her with the voice of an angel,the heart of a lion, and the looks of a pixie...no matter what it took.

Santana Lopez would have Rachel Berry...forever.

* * *

**A/N  
I like this chapter a little more.**  
**If you agree,drop a smile.**  
**If not ,drop a frown.**

**PCE**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N  
Kamooi, I'll try to do a whipass Sanni right here,(Warning) It's gonna cost her**  
**Alessa and Anon ,I'll get right on the dream thing next chapter.**  
**Gonna try to deliver for you all.  
**

* * *

**a little more of...A Babe In The Woods**

Santana had stood up from her drink just in time to see a huge grizzly bear, rearing up on its hind legs just a few feet behind Rachel,when without even a seconds thought she ran and jumped up on the bears back,grabbing its right ear with one hand and jamming her other hand into its left eye,tearing it right out of it's socket,yelling at the top of her lungs..._**RACHEL MOVE!...**_yelling at the bear now, Santana started spouting off language that would make a sailor blush.._Get the fuck away from her you fucking piece of shitty fur covered,motherfucking shit eating cocksucking fucker._  
_She's **MINE** you fuckerfuckerfucker.  
_  
Rachel was stunned for only a tenth of a second,but it was long enough for her to hear what was pouring out of the Latina's mouth.  
She would have to talk to Santana about what exactly she meant by that.  
Rachel let loose the loudest noise this neck of the world had ever heard.  
The grizz was stunned,frozen for a second then it thrashed wildly and shook ther Cheerio loose.  
As Santana was shaken off of the beast it got in a lucky swipe of its massive paw and left 4 long,deep gashes down the side of her shoulder and back,even this did not slow the girl down though,with a burst of adrenaline fed speed, Santana jumped up and kicked the grizzly with all of her remaining strength right in the side of its neck,not knowing she had actually killed it before she went out like a light.

This all took place in a matter of moments,and seeing Santana fall with her shirt in tatters, blood soaking it red,Rachel knew she had to work fast.  
Making sure the bear was dead, she tore off her own shirt and cradling Santana on her lap,pushing the shirt into the wounds, she quickly took out her ever present pen and pad (songwriter..duh), wrote FIRST AID KIT on a piece of notepaper,shoved it in (having reached her now with the rest of the pack trailing behind) Maxx's mouth saying.._ Get Quinn..**NOW** Maxx..hurry please._

Maxx took off at a full run with his mate following closely behind as the others of the Clan surrounded Rachel and Santana watching for any other threats,a few of them sniffing at the bear to be sure it was no longer any danger to the girl human, who had become more one of them than one of the hated humans that they had learned to fear.

Simi moved over to Rachel and Santana,sniffing the pair to see the extent of the damage,after taking stock of the situation he nuzzled Rachel's chin up to look the singer in the eyes,giving a loud growl and a set of short barks he headed off to circle the area.  
Rachel smiled just a little at Simi's attitude,she understood Simi's reasoning (being as the closest thing in people talk was)..I've Seen Worse.

Looking down at the girl in her lap,Rachel saw that the blood had started to clot,knowing this was actually a good thing she prayed to all the gods of all the religions she had ever heard of.  
Then she started to sing,Rachel sang a song of pain and love,she sang of wanting things she could not...or would not..dare name,she sang of past mistakes made by both her and the cheerio in her arms..and as she sang, the pack surrounding her added their voices to the song,it was mournfull and hopefull,and as Rachel poured all of the love and fear and hate and longing she had ever secretly held for Santana Lopez into the song,tears falling freely as she looked down just in time to see ..eyes open,looking up at her with a look of pain and puzzlement,Santana looking right at her..coughing a short little cough with a glint of her own in her eyes, said._.Hello tiny.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

The two teachers had tended to the fire,adding a couple more logs to give it enough to burn for the rest of the night, and had just sat down together on a log to get some cuddle time in, when out from the darkness came the King of the Forest,big as a bull and black as night,followed closely by the White Queen.  
The pair of wolves stopped and looked at the two people sitting by the fire,seeing they were not the one they were after started sniffing the air to find the pregnant girl they were looking for.

Emma was about to scream when Will slapped his hand over her mouth,shushing her.  
Will,seeing the wolf look at them, knew immediatally this was no ordinary pair of animals,when the big male wolf looked at the two sitting by the fire and seemingly dismissed them without a seconds thought, then started sniffing the air, he realised they were looking for something,as he watched the pair head right to the tent holding the three girls, sit on their haunches and let out a loud howl, he notice for the first time the paper the large black wolf had hanging from one of it's long teeth.

Quinn shot up at the sound of the howl,wiping the sleep from her eyes in time to hear a second howl real close, outside of the tent she had been asleep in, she saw the outline of two wolves on the tent wall,the fire flickering behind them making the shadows on the tent move with an eerie,ghostly movement.  
With no hesitation whatsoever, she unzipped the flap and crawled out right between the two beasts sitting up and looking at their new friend.  
_Barbra ?,Maxx? what are you doing here? where's Rache?_  
Seeing the note in the mouth of the monster wolf,Quinn took no notice of the rest of the GLEE kids all crawling out of the other tents She reached over,taking the piece of paper she leaned a little closer to the fire to read.  
After reading the message, Quinn moved with lightning speed,she ran over to the supplies and picked up the first aid kit and an extra blanket,saying to all around her and looking directly at Noah.._I need to go with them **NOW**,something has happened and I need to go **NOW.**_  
Picking up her phone she went to the pair of wolves and said... _OK Maxx lets go_.

When the big wolf knelt down and shoved his huge head under Quinn's legs and lifted her on to his back, Puck knew exactly what was happening,he said _**GO!** I'll follow._

As Maxx took off at a fast pace, Barbra moved next to Noah and nuzzled his side,grabbing his phone and a couple of bottles of water,Puck turned to the teachers sitting with stunned looks on their faces and said.._I need to go as well I need to make sure everyone is OK I,ll call as soon as I know whats happening,_turning to the rest of the kids he said.._I'll let you all know what's happening as soon as I know myself_,Noah then turned to look at the white queen saying... _OK lead on.  
_Barbra got to her feet and started moving at a fast pace,Puck fell in allongside of her,thinking to himself that this was the weirdest weekend camping trip he had ever heard of.

Quinn was holding on for dear life as Maxximillion ran at top speed,she had the blanket and the First Aid Kit tucked securely against her chest with one arm, while the other had a death grip on the nape of maxx's neck,with the trees flying by and the wind rushing through her hair she would estimate that maxx was running at a speed of at least 40 miles an hour,maybe closer to 50,she had seen enough Nature shows to know that a few animals could run in bursts of up to 60 miles an hour,but even with her limited knowledge of the canine species she knew that running this fast for this long was impossible,so seeing it first hand Quinn knew without a single doubt in her mind that this wolf under her right now was no ordinary wolf,even more stunning was the fact that Rachel (city girl) Berry was somehow linked to it by some unknown means to such a degree that she could tell him complicated things and he understood her commands without fail.

Pondering on these thoughts Quinn made a decision,She would ask the Diva, if she were to keep the child growing within her now, would Rachel be able to teach it to have the same sort of bond with the Pack of Wolves, and if she would deem to be Godmother to the child.  
Settling her mind now,Quinn chose to just enjoy this unusual ride through the woods at night, with the moon full, and the air clear, for what it was..a once in a lifetime event that she would wish on anyone she had ever known,to feel like this was a privelage,and Quinn knew deep in her heart that any person that had done this would be a better person.

Noah for his part was a complete surprise to the shewolf,he not only kept with up with her loping run,he had started to outpace her, rubbing her fur a little as he ran alongside her,she looked over at the boy running at her side, and with the knowlegde that she might have underestimated her bond-sisters friend she picked up the pace a little to see just how fast this human male could actually run.

When the White shebeast suddenly picked up her pace,Puck smiled,he knew he had gotten under her skin with the little show of his,running up and ruffling up her fur like that.  
As she went faster and faster, Noah had no time to think about it, he put everything he had into keeping up with beast that was bringing him closer and closer to his Princess and the cheerio,Puck was worried about the singer and he was worried about the Latina,but he was terrified for Quinn,seeing her get on the Black wolfs back and taking off into the darkness had sent a chill of pure fear down his spine, it was in that exact moment that Noah knew he loved Quinn, and he would not rest easy again untill he laid his eyes on his childs mother, and saw that she was OK.  
Putting all thoughts aside, Puck ran with the will of a pit bull, and as he started to outpace the White Wolf yet again she went even faster to accomedate his speed.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rachel,holding on to, and singing softly to Santana, looked on her with a look of awe,she knew what the girl had done and had been shouting was a spur of the moment thing and quite foolish,she also knew it was maybe the bravest and most thoughtful thing anyone had EVER done for her.  
Santana had put her own life at risk to save her from being mauled by the bear that now lay dead at her feet with the Pack sniffing around it,and if Santana were to not recover from this, Rachel would never be able to forgive herself for letting the Cheerio follow her tonight.  
She knew how dangerous these woods were,especially at night,she knew and she let Santana come anyway.

Knowing Santana had lost a lot of blood ,Rachel knew she needed water to replenish the body,looking at Simi she told him what was needed and the Prince of the Woods did not hesitate for a second as he went to the pond and scooped up a mouthful of the clear water,carefully walking back to the human he had grown up with and her charge, he waited as Rachel pried Santana's mouth open to let him dribble a little in at a time.

Opening her eyes to see why she was all of a sudden getting wet,Santana at first balked at the idea of a Wolf spitting into her mouth,but when the first drop of the ice cold water hit her tounge she drank greedily as Simi poured more and more into her mouth,after she could drink no more Santana softly said.. _enough.  
_ Rachel roughly rubbed down the whole length of the wolfs back, purring to him that he had done good.

Simi,getting his Kudos from his pack-sister, swallowed the remaining water in his mouth and lay down at the side of the two girls to lend his strength to the one that had by now stopped bleeding,he barked once to let Rachel know that the bleeding had stopped,shoved his head under Santana's hand and used the power he had to let his health flow into the Latina.

Rachel,watching Simi use his power,knew that Maxximillion and Barbra's son was bonding with Santana,she was thankfull that Simi had deemed her former tormentor worth it,If Simi,with his senses, found that Santana was worth bonding with,Rachel knew she would have to re-evaluate her idea of what she thought of Santana Lopez,while she silently looked on as the two bonded,Rachel knew she was seeing her future,she knew this,she knew that Simi bonding with Santana was a sign,Rachel knew that when a wolf of Simi's power and standing in this particular Pack bonded with someone,that someone CHANGED.

Rachel also knew that after this weekend ,her idyllic little piece of paradise was going to be a lot more crowded,at the very least Quinn,Noah,and Santana had met and become aware of Rachel's unique bond with wolves of these woods,and after this she knew she would have to try to explain to her teachers and the rest of the GLEE club how Santana had gotten hurt.  
Looking down into the black eyes staring up her Rachel sighed a little sigh,reached down to move a few hairs behind Santana's ear,leaned down and lightly kissed her,watching the girl in her arms reaction closely.

Santana kissed Rachel back with a feeling of bliss,she knew they would have to talk about this soon,but for right now,in this moment in time she just let her pent up,repressed,hidden feelings for the singer show through.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Quinn,on the back of Maxximillion came running into the clearing she was not prepared for what she saw,the picture before her was just a stunning thing to behold.

At least 15 wolves, lying in a circle surrounding Rachel Berry,in just her bra, with Santana Lopez in her lap,KISSING,a dead bear at their feet, and a wolf under her fellow HBIC's hand nestled tightly to her side.

Maxx let out a bark as he approached the gathering and knelt down to let Quinn off of his back,as the mother to be jumped off and ran to Rachel with the Kit and Blanket, Maxx looked at Rachel with an unspoken question.

Rachel looked up saying..hello _Quinn_.._thank you_,glancing at Maxx she continued,_Thank you Maxxi,yes it is what it looks like,youre son has decided that he likes her,and if he can like her..so can I._

Maxx,thinking that if Simi found the girl acceptable and his sister found the girl acceptable,then he would give this dark haired stranger to his home a chance to prove herself,and after what he had seen earlier with her jumping on top of and killing the beast that would harm his Packmate,Maxximillion, the King of all he surveyed,knew he would be having a bit more company than usuall for his time with Rachel.

As Rachel took the First Aid Kit from Quinn and started tending to Santana's wounds Maxx let out a howl,soon joined by the entire Clan that could be heard for miles.  
It was a howl of joy,it was a howl of knowledge,it was a howl from all of them that told to whole world that the lonely girl that had been adopted into the Pack had finally found a mate of her very own.

* * *

**A/N...2**  
**I COULD end it here...but I won't.**  
**I still need to clear up a few things.**  
**I will have to dig into my own psyche for the dream.**  
**I had it when I was a child,I got out,it never came again.**  
**I bet you thought I had made that up...haha**

**A/N...3  
Drop an R if the moods hits ya.  
PCE..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Geez, still more..A Babe In The Woods  
**

As Rachel took her blood soaked shirt from Santana's bloody back and shoulders expecting to see the wounds of the Grizzly bear, she was only a little surprised to notice that they were allmost completely healed,what she was not prepared for was Simi to suddenly fall to the ground ,moaning in pain and bleeding profusely from his back and shoulder.

Rachel was very smart in one way though,Rachel Berry was smart in the ways of the Pack, and knowing immediatally what had happened she spoke quickly to both Quinn and an arriving Noah to get her some water from the nearby crystal Lake.  
Puck was faster than that though,he said.._No Need princess I brought some bottles of water with me,_ as he handed the two bottles over to Rachel.  
Smiling, Rachel said .._Why thank you Noah that was very thoughful of you._  
Rachel opened a bottle and poured the entire thing over Simi's wounds so she could see the damage and what she had to work with.  
Noticing the wound allready starting to heal,Rachel turned to Maxx and asked him if he could get the whole Clan to aid in Simi's recovery,  
Maxx had allready told the Pack to start lending their power to the wounded Prince of the woods.

As the clan were gathered tightly to the sides of a now softly moaning Simi,Rachel spoke to Quinn and Noah.._Thank you for acting so quickly ,I knew I could rely on you to help,It was very thoughtful of you to bring the things I needed_,looking at Quinn ,Rachel asked if either had brought a phone with them.  
Both Puck and Quinn held up their phones smiling brightly.  
Rachel laughed and said_..Of course you did..do you think you could go to the top of that hill with the large pine tree_(pointing to her left) _and call the rest of the group and tell them to pack up and prepare for an escort to bring them here?_  
Nodding softly ,Quinn and Noah linked arms and headed for the hill.

Looking at a small brightly yellow colored wolf, Rachel asked if she would do her a favor and bring a note to a friend and return with her..Tamra nodded and took the quickly scribbled note from Rachel and headed back to the camp with the **GLEE** kids and the two teachers.

Santana was waking up a bit more now,Looking up into the concerned eyes of Rachel she asked what had happened.

_It seems you have a new protector,Simi has taken it upon himself to bond with you and in so doing he took your wounds and most of your scars,I'm sorry that he could not return your skin to it's former perfection, but the scars will be small and only a little noticable._

Santana smiles at Rachel_..I think it was worth it.I think I will keep the scars,they just make me all the more bad-assed,I think I would do it again in a heartbeat_ (blushing a little) _I think I would do allmost anything to protect you._

Smiling brightly..Rachel looks at Santana with a look the Latina had secretly hoped for but never really expected to see.._You think do you?_  
Leaning in and kissing Santana lightly Rachel says.._we have a lot to discuss I think._

Shue snapped his phone shut ,_thank god the kids are Ok_,Turning to Emma he said.._they are fine,Santana had a little accident but both Quinn and Noah say that she's better now_ .Looking at the rest of the **GLEE** gang,all standing around with worried looks on their faces he continues,_OK its time to get everthing packed up.  
It seems we have been invited to join a little gathering._

As the kids were tearing the camp-site down, a small wolf slowly approached the gathering, waiting to be noticed as to not frighten the humans too much,It was Finn who looked up to see her first.

_It looks like we have another visitor_ he said, noticing the note in the wolfs mouth.

As all of them stopped what they were doing,Tamra walked right up to Tina and set the note at her feet,  
Tina was nervous as she bent down to pick up the note,never taking her eyes from the wolf sitting in front of her watching her with yellow eyes.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tina..Hi It's Rachel,This is Tamra she will guide you to us,Please tell the rest of the group to wait a bit for an escort to us,the woods are a little scary and a **LOT** dangerous at night and Tamra will protect you,I will send a proper escort for the rest but Tamra here is just for you,Please gather your gear and go with her.  
P.S Please bring two extra shirts from my bag with you.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tina handed the note to Mike ,grabbed her bag saying ,_be a dear and get the rest of my things will you_,turning to her teacher saying, _I am going with her, she is going to bring me to Rachel, I will see you when you all get there,but I am going NOW!  
_Then without another word,Tina did the bravest thing she had ever done in her sheltered life, She reached out to pet the back of a WOLF,as soon as her hand met the fur on the nape of Tamra's neck she felt it,Tina felt such a strong feeling of safety from the wolf that her breath caught for a second,then smiling the most free smile she had ever smiled in her life,Tina walked in to the darkness of the forest without a single thought of fear,knowing that this wolf,this Tamra would die to protect her..her..Tina the stutterer,Tina the quiet one,Tina the shy one.  
She allmost exploded with happiness at the thought of this wolf who was now leaning in towards her just a little...Her friend.

As the Clan rose,all as one to howl loudly with devotion to Sima,with love and power,they had all joined their own power to heal the future Pack leader,they had all done exactly what was needed to be assured of the future of the Pack.  
As Simi stood on his own four feet for the first time since crawling down to heal Santana,The Gathering,including Noah and Quinn,Rachel and Santana,Maxximillion and Barbra,They all as one touched Simi and lent all the love and power they had to complete the healing,When Simi let out a loud,sharp _**WOOF**_ and bounded off to the lake to clean himself off the pack followed him, they all played and splashed in the clear magical water as the humans and the Clan leaders watched with smiles on their faces.

Maxx and Barbra were keeping an eye on the ones they were born to lead and protect,Rachel started to tell Noah and Quinn exactly what had happened,she knew she would have to repeat the story a few times before this night was over but Quinn and Naoh deserved to know now,they had trusted her enough to go into the darkness without a seconds thought to their own safety in order to help the Diva and the Latina so Rachel would not make them wait any longer for a full explanation of what they had seen and why Rachel seemed so at home with a Pack of wild animals.

As Rachel was telling her story,Quinn had moved over to Barbra's side with a smile on her face,looking at the White Queen with a question in her eyes.  
Barba nuzzled up to Quinn and her smile got even bigger as she reached out to hug the White Wolf.

Puck sidled up to Maxx asking _may I?_ Maxx looked at the boy he had become fond of over the last couple of days and nodded.  
Noah, remembering Rachel's words that this was NOT a pet ,roughly rubbed the King of the Forest all up and down his back saying_..I still can't believe how fucking magnificent you are,you are one handsome animal,you are a bad motherfucker are'nt you?_ Maxximillion,seeming to know that this human did NOT throw around compliments lightly accepted the kudos with an inner grin and shoved his head closer to Noah for some more of the good, Hard, ruffling,He loved when Rachel,His Clan sister petted him,but this is how a Wolf of his strength needed to be rubbed,a mans rub, a good rub,a rub he could actually feel.

Santana still had not let go of Rachel,she did'nt know if she would **EVER** let the singer go again,she knew she had been givin a second,third?) chance with the Diva and she swore to herself she would'nt waste it,Santana had grow up a lot in a very short amount of time and she knew she had a ways to go,but she also knew that having kissed Rachel,she would crave that particular feeling for as long as she lived,she only hoped Rachel felt half as much for her as she felt for the girl she had once teased and tormented and now loved beyond reason.  
Looking at Rachel,Santana said_,even with all of the bad shit that happened here,I would not change a thing,It finally gave me the courage to tell you how I truly feel_.

Rachel kissed Santana on the cheek.._I'm not happy about how it happened,with the bear and the allmost dying and stuff,BUT, I am glad it gave me this chance to get to know the real you,and I like the real you,I like the real you a lot,you should let her out more often_..(cocky grin)

_Ha Ha Ha,Funny Berry_..then Santana kissed Rachel thinking to herself..**HA,** Babe In The Woods my ass,more like a Fox In The Henhouse,I think this girl played me...and I would'nt have it any other way.

The entire clan had gone off to escort the **GLEE** kids to Rachel just a few minutes before Tina,her hand firmly tucked into the fur at the nape of Tamra's neck,talking to the wolf in a steady stream of words,a smile as large as her face would allow firmly fixxed in place arrived at the clearing,seeing Rachel,Santana,Quinn and Puck sitting on the grass around a VERY small fire, she smiled at the four saying.._hello,I think you might just have a story to tell here Rachel,_ as she reached into her bag and pulled out the two shirts she had asked for ,handing them to Rachel while never letting go of the handful of fur she had.

Taking the shirts and handing one to Santana,Rachel looked at Tamra for a short second untill the wolf gave a short bark making the Diva smile.._I see you made a new friend.  
_  
_**OH** yes,she is beautiful she has been a very good guide,she has been a very good listener also,walking through the woods with her I have never felt as safe and happy as I have in the last 1/2 hour it was the most enjoyable walk I think I have ever had_,Tina said with a shy smile while looking at Tamra,_It allmost feels like she can understand me when I blather on_ .

Rachel looks at Tina with a serious expression in her eyes_..She can,she understands every word you say to her,she has become your bond-sister,when you talk to her she knows everything you feel as well as everything you say,you are bound to her now,she will protect you for the rest of her life..a fair warning though you need to take care of yourself more than ever now because she will DIE at the same exact moment the you DIE,as long as you live,she lives..do you understand the burden that I have put apon you?_

Tina was shocked,she knew that the wolf had grown fond of her quickly but to be bonded that tightly was a scary thing,it was a heavy burden to have the life of another living thing solely in her hands._.Yes Rachel I understand,I will be very careful with the things I do ,I do not want anything to hurt her_..reaching down to hug Tamra,Tina had the biggist grin on her face saying.._sooo you think youre funny huh?doing that and not telling me hahahaha._  
Tamra the quietest wolf in the whole Pack gave a soft growl and an even softer bark at Tina_..OH I understood that! Oh goodness it was wonderful I knew what she said just like she was talking!  
_  
Rachel smiled at her old/new friend.._Are you OK with this then?_  
_OH my yes,It's fantastic..thank you Rachel._  
_Your very welcome Tina._

It was an hour or so later when the 2 teachers and a rag tag and tired looking **GLEE** club all walked into the clearing,looking around with eyes wide open and jaws hanging down at the picture before them,Rachel and Santana were in the little pond washing the last of the blood out of their clothing,Noah and Quinn were sitting just off to the side on the ground ,Puck ruffling Maxx's fur and Barbra sniffing Quinn's belly,Tina was running around in large circles with Tamra chasing her laughing louder than the **GLEE** kids had ever heard her laugh.

As soon as Rachel saw them she jumped out of the water and led them to the SMALL fire ,sitting them all down and told them the true story of one Rachel Barba Berry's life,when she finished and the questions had died down Rachel told thm all to clear their minds and close their eyes.  
After hearing Rachel's story and seeing with their own eyes not a single one of the kids feared for their safety and did exactly what the Diva told them to do..yes even Mercedes and Finn did as they were told... lol.

10 minutes later Rachel told every one to open their eyes and see their bond-mate,,every one had a wolf sitting next to them exept Mercedes and Sam,they were sitting there alone with a look of hurt in their eyes.  
Rachel looked at them and then she smiled and looked UP.  
As Mercedes and Sam,along with the rest of the kids looked up..two eagles flew out of the sky and landed on Mercedes and Sam's shoulders.  
Lightly and without piercing the skin.

Rachel looked at Mercedes saying ,_This is Bella she is your bond sister,she is the Queen of the sky and she has chosen YOU_..turning to Sam,Rachel said, _this is Set, he is the King of the Sky and he has chosen YOU._  
_It is a rare thing to be chosen by the Air gods,be aware that before this night is over you all will be able to understand you Bond-mates and this is my gift to you all._

Every animal in the forest began to sing.  
They all sang in their own way.  
These woods had not had a song like this in over a thousand years.  
This song was a bonding song, and as the whole forest was slowly put to sleep by this song, Rachel looked at Santana and Santana looked at Rachel.  
As they fell asleep in each others arms for the first time of many they both knew that this was the biginning of something wonderfull.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rachel opened her eyes to see she was in the basement again,but this time she knew something was different,there was no longer a sense of dread as she noticed her hands were holding tightly to the nape of Maxximillion on one side and Barbra on the other.

When the black boot set down on the top stair,Rachel felt no fear.  
She felt a sense of anticipation.  
She would have an answer to the thing that had been chasing her through her dreams,this time she did not look for a way out of the basement,this time she would **SEE** who these three witches were,this time Rachel would stand her ground,this time Rachel Berry would **KNOW.**

* * *

**A/N**  
**I will have the three witches be the obvious.**  
**OR ..I have another idea who they could be.**  
**If you chose the second this story will be longer.**  
**If you choose the first the next installment will be the last.**  
**As allways..majority rules.**  
**PCE**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**  
** I rewrote this like 5 time 's.  
It's**** a bit tougher than I thought it would be to change a story line mid stream like I'm doing.**  
**A/N.2**  
** Bold is for emphasis..Italics is speach  
**

* * *

**getting on with...A Babe In The Woods**

Turning to the Black master of his Clan ,Rachel asked_..Are you here for a reason?,or am I just imagining you?_  
Turning to the White Queen of the Woods she said.._I know why your here,you would NEVER let him go into danger without you to protect him..Thank you._

Maxx gave a bark and a growl.

Anyone hearing Maxx would think that Rachel just seemed to know what he was talking about when he barked,howled or growled..they would be wrong.  
When Maxximillion talked to Rachel in his language,others only heard the animal,Rachel heard his thoughts as plain as if he was speaking in an authoritive,deeply bass voice,she heard every word when he talked and when she talked to him he heard every word as well,he and the rest of the Pack understood every word the Diva had ever said to them from the moment he had first saved her from the mystery fear she had that first night in the tent.

Rachel did'nt know how they had been able to establish the link they all had,and truth be told she did'nt really care,she just knew that her connection with the Pack was strong..real strong,she could be lying in her bed at her home more than a hundred miles away and if any of the Pack were in trouble she knew it,she had only had to make the trip up to her Woods twice in her life at a speed that would have stunned her fellow students if any of them had seen her driving her fathers Vette at 140 miles per hour in the middle of the night with no headlights on,still in her Jammies with her clothes sitting on the seat next to her.

The first time it happened,Barbra had gotten caught in a live trap,set up by a park ranger,trying to tag the local Wolf population,Rachel had shredded the trap and spent nine days hunting down the rest of them with the help of the Clan,who now knew what to look for and apon finding a trap let out a howl ,waiting for Rachel to come and disarm and destroy it.

This is the time that Rachel had had to find and talk to Ranger Gord,after assuring him that she would keep meticulous records on the birth-rate and death-rate of the Pack, he had agreed to stop trying to trap the Wolves.  
She had a bit of a struggle getting him to understand her association with the Pack but after he had met Maxx and Barbra personally, he had agreed to what Rachel proposed.

The second time Rachel had had to rush to the Clans aid was when Simi was being born,he had breached and Maxx was calling her in a panic to do something to at least save his mate.  
When Rachel,after googling what needed to be done had not only saved the White Wolfs life but also had succesfully birthed Simi,Her place in the Clan was assured,she no longer had anything to fear from any living creature in these Woods,which is why it felt all the worse when Santana had gotten hurt saving her,she knew without a doubt that the bear would not have attacked had she been alone,every thing in the forest knew her scent and every animal that could harm her knew it was a death sentence for them and all of their kind anywhere within the Packs domain if they hurt the human girl raoming freely in these Woods.

So this time when the black boot hit the top stair of the steps leading into the basement,Rachel did not panic,she did not start to look for a way out,she DID grab a fistful of both Maxx's and Barbra's fur in apprehension,she waited a few seconds impatiently,then huffing a little she said_..If you think you scare me your wrong.I have my friends with me now so either show yourselves or leave me the fuck alone._

The boot halted..then finally Rachel got to see what had been haunting her.  
As the boot turned into a leg,then two legs,then three sets of legs,all clad in the same black boots, Rachel's eyes slowly raised up the three bodies now standing at the bottom of the basement stairs, she was not really shocked to see three woman,all slightly familiar to her for some reason,two were blonde and one was brunette.

At first when Rachel finally raised her eyes to see the faces of her lifelong nightmares she thought it was going to be the Unholy Trinity but looking at them now with the dim light she knew she did NOT know these three woman in Black boots,Black dresses and what appeared to be actual Witch hats,glowing with a ghostly light surrounding them.

_We are the Triad,We are one,We have been gone now for over two hundred years,You are the first we have been able to contact since the time of the burning.  
We have never harmed a soul,We were good when the men of this village dragged us out into the night and burned us in the forest,We ask for your help now,We are tired,We just want release...We just want to go home..._

Rachel,hearing this, looked at Maxximillion for assurance.  
Maxx looked at his Pack sister and said _..It is true I sense no deciet in what she says,I sense only good in these three,I am not sure how we can help them but If they were destroyed in my domain ( and I sense no lie in what they say) We must find a way to help them,It is a debt I need to repay,I will need your help with this for it is beyond my power,this is a human thing and I have lost all my humanity ages ago._

Seeing Barbra nodding along to everything Maxximillion was saying,Rachel knew she would help these three witches, she had no idea how she would help them but she WOULD find a way to either release them from this limbo they were trapped in or return them to life,If it was debt to Maxx it was a debt to her... she would figure out a way.

_I will help you ,I am not sure how, but I will find a way to help you..all of you_,Rachel said.

Looking at the three with new eyes, Rachel found that the feeling of evil she had felt all these years was gone,she had no idea why she had been under the impression that they were evil,she was starting to think it might have something to do with why they were targeted and burned, and that maybe the one that had hurt them had also put the spell on them to make them seem evil in order for the curse to remain unbroken,If they seemed evil then no one would help them.

Rachel had allways known she was a little bit Psychic and now she was starting to think that this is the reason these three could contact her,at first only able to invade her dreams they had tried to talk to her but she had been too afraid to let them,she had allways ran away but as she got older and her own powers had beeen steadily getting stronger she had slowly,over a period of years been able to force her way through to the real essence of the three witches now standing before her in the basement of her dreams that did not seem as frightfull a place as it once had.

_I WILL HELP YOU..please be patient a little longer I will find a way to help you._Rachel said.

Hearing Rachel say this,all three of the woman broke down in tears,_We have waited so long,We had allmost givin up hope,We will do whatever you ask of us,We will wait,We are patient,We await your decision...Thank you._

Opening her eyes to see a concerned Santana watching her was a little disorienting,seeing Quinn and Noah holding tightly to each other off to her side,both teachers,all the GLEE kids and the entire Pack surrounding her calmed her immediately.  
Looking up she asked the Cheerio what happened.

_You were sleeping,and then you started to moan,Maxx and Barbra came and plastered themselves to your side and you seemed to quiet down a little ,it allmost seemed like the wolves were talking..but thats silly_,Santana said.

Smiling a little Rachel said.._No It's not silly,they were talking to me._  
_They were protecting me and trying to keep me calm._

_The Pack is my family,they are the ones I turned to for solace and protection when my school life became too much to handle,the Clan took care of me when I cried for the lonelyness I was in at school,when I am here in these woods ,when I am HOME,I feel only love,I am never lonely when I am here so this is where I go when I need to recharge the facade that you all see every day at school,It's not easy being a cheerfull Diva with the entire school putting me down and just in general making my life miserable.  
_  
Looking around at the guilt on all the faces that are surrounding her, Rachel quickly adds.  
_I don't blame you,any of you ,it's the way life is, I understand that now ,Maxximillion has explained things to me and I understand that is the way things have allways been in the world,the weak target the strong in order to make themselves feel better,I AM strong I know that I am,I also know that I can be loud,opinionated,brash and brutally honest.I consider all those things to be my strengths...BUT, I can also see your side of it and do realise that they come off as me thinking I am better than you.  
_  
_I dont you know,I dont think I'm better than any of you,I also dont think any of you are better than me,I am me,plain and simple, I am the way I am, and if you can not handle that then that is your problem not mine,,I will not change who I am for anyone._  
_It has gotten much better lately,you dont seem to tease me as much anymore,the names have stopped for the most part,and thankfully the slushies have ceased to be a problem,(looks at Santana) I know that was you..Thank You.(Santana blushes)_

_OK Now that that has all been cleared up I have a little tale to tell,You may want to sit down for this because it might take a while._  
_Then I will be asking for your help,ALL of your help.  
_  
All the GLEE kids sat down around the SMALL fire and the two unusually quiet teachers sat down as well.

_This is the story of Rachel Berry_,Rachel began...

**A/N**  
** A bit short I know but I needed to get this out there for you.**  
** RL has been kicking my ass, but I will try to get the next chapter in before a long 10 day lapse like this time..PCE**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Babe In The Woods**  
** Chapter 8**

**A/N**  
**It Has been so long since I have updated that I decided to post what had originally been two seperate chapters as one to apologise for the long delay,I worked hard on this and it was a LOT harder to get it all in chronological order than I thought it would be ,so with that said I really hope it lives up to your standards...R&R let me know...enjoy**

* * *

**1680**  
Temperance and Felicity were cleaning the little cottage they lived in when they heard the scream.

Dropping the brooms they were sweeping up with,they ran outside to the little glen just off the side of their home to see if there was anything they could do to help whoever was in their woods and seemingly in deathly peril.

Coming around the side of the cottage the two blonde haired, blue eyed girls where stunned to see a tiny raven haired girl of no more than 15 years, standing up to a large black wolf and screaming at the top of her lungs.

The wolf seemed as shocked as they were as to the extremely loud volume of the sound coming out of such a tiny little thing,looking at the girl with his head tilted off to the side,the wolf seemed to be allmost laughing at the girl in front of him.

_Ahem_..Felicity made a soft sound allmost akin to clearing her throat.

The wolf glanced over at the two girls standing off to the side with their hands on their hips and both tapping their foot lightly on the ground in an obvious sign of impatience.  
Looking a bit sheepish the wolf looked back at the dark haired girl directly in front of him...and bowed,he then turned and loped off into the woods.

As soon as the wolf was out of sight into the trees surrounding the little clearing, the raven haired girl seemed to deflate like a pierced bellows,she fell limply to the ground and started to cry.

Running quickly towards the sobbing girl both Felicity and Temperance were at her side in seconds,sitting down alongside her and wrapping all four arms around the tiny little thing they both started talking in whispers.

_It's fine now ,you have nothing to fear from the animals in these woods_..Felicity said.  
_You will be feeling better in a few minutes,the shock of seeing the Wolf-God is enough to scare anyone_..Temperance said.

After a little while the dark haired girl finally got her emotions under control,_I am most sorry for disturbing you ,I seem to have gotten myself quite lost,If you must return me to my master please tell me now so that I may keep running,My name is Isabella,Please do not make me return to him,he beat me and he was about to sell me to a man to marry,I do not want to marry,I saw the man,Please do not make me return to him,he is a beast,_,she looked at the two girls sitting around her, with their arms tightly holding her made her feel safe for the first time in her entire life,her big doe like eyes brimming with tears, she looked from one girl to the next with hope.

_We would never make you do anything you did not want to do_,both girls said in unision,_you are safe here,you may stay here for as long as you like,we are allways here so if you would like you may be here allways as well._

**1720**  
Isabella had gone off to get water from the little river that ran just off the side of the glen when the White wolf appeared to her,she was not frightened of the animals around these parts any longer having come to the realisation that she was in a very special woods years ago,at first when she found she no longer seemed to be getting any older she was puzzled,but after allmost an entire lifes span with her aging no more than four or five years she understood what it was she had become.

Temperance and Felicicty had waited 20 years before the were sure enough in their own thoughts that she(Isabella) was like them,she was a witch, she would grow old in a fashion the mortal men did not, she would live allmost forever as long as she never left the safety of these woods.  
She was never pushed to do anything she did not want to do,It was her that had made the first move to bring her relationship with the two other girls to the next level,she had known for a while that the two blondes were more than just friends,at first she was shocked by it, but after seeing the love that they had for each other Izzy soon got over any feelings of it not being the natural order of things.  
She was not sure at what point she had fallin in love with both girls,but as soon as she realised she was she sat them both down and explained her feelings towards them.

_We have loved you for years now,we were not sure if you would ever love us back,we will wait for as long as you need to join us,but you must know..when..IF you join us it is forever,If we join we become one, we feel each others pain as well as joy,so you must be sure before you decide_,Felicity said,Tempy was nodding softly agreeing with everything that was being said.

Throwing herself into the arms of both girls Isabella kissed them both seperately then kissed them both together saying.._I do, I do love you both, and I would like to spend eternity getting to know everything there is to know about each of you._

Looking on from the shadows of the treeline the Dark Wolf King and his White mate were happy for the three little humans that resided in his forest,He knew that at least a little of the magic that permeated these woods was a direct result of the energy the three girls emitted in waves.

**1774-1775  
**Looking into their all seeing pool the three witches who by now had formed an attachment that even death would never break watched as the land they had become caretakers of, and adopted as their own tore itself apart in the throes of WAR.  
Having been born in two of the three lands that were currently killing one onother in a bid to see which one would rule this new world they sat down and debated for over a week as to what to do,knowing deep inside that whichever side they chose to help would win this war they knew it was a very important dicision.  
After looking at all the omens ,signs and portends they came to the conclusion that the colonists were meant to win this war, and bring this new country to world domination,not really sure if this was a good thing or not they set about using the large store of stored energy they had amassed over the last century to bring about an end to the war and the beginning of a new world power.

Choosing a soldier named George for the stars he was born under and inner strength of his personel character they channeled the power of leadership and luck into him for three days,exausted and spent the girls went into a forced magical recuperative sleep for three times three years.

**1783**  
When they woke and looked into the waters they were pleased to note that the war was over and the man they had shown so much faith in had indeed become the leader of this new land,after celebrating in their own very quiet and loving way the three bonded girls smiled a smile of relaxation and peace and went about the idyllic life they had had before all this nonsense started.  
As she was on the verge of sleep that night,Temperance chose not to tell her lovers/friends/sisters? of the one portend she had seen that was a little troubling to her..there would be time for that news later.

**1802  
**When Maxximillion the Black Lord of the wolves saw the first tree fall he knew something real bad was happening,when he watched as tree after tree fell to the noise and smoke of the humans he knew he needed help,this was something new to him,this wholesale destruction of the woods he had been lord and master of for thousands of years was being destroyed by a power that he had no way of understanding OR stopping,so with a howl loud enough that even the stupid destructive humans were smart enough to know was a signal of extreme danger he headed in a rush to the one place he knew where there might be some form of help.

All three of the girls were out taking a short nap after doing their morning chores when the loudest most sorrowful howl they had ever heard tore through the woods,they sprang up out of their cot with a speed that was a little more that inhuman and all three went to the idividual forms of seeing that each had perfected over the last few years of intense study.  
As each became aware of what was happening the Lord of the Wolves,his White Queen and a pack of 15 or so wolves shot out of the treeline into the clearing ,running up to the now waiting witches with a worried look on all the faces of human and wolf alike.

Felicity looked to the two other witches and with a silent agrrement she turned to the Wolf God.  
We will have less than two days to gather all the animals of the forest,from the lowest earthworm to the gods of the air ,you need to gather them here in the glade within two days.

Maxximillion was a very smart animal when the witch told him what needed to be done without ever opening her mouth,using the god-speech he knew it was neccesary to do exactly what she said,so without a moments hesitation he turned and started barking out orders to his clan and in less that 3 minutes all the wolves,including his Queen and himself shot off in different directions into the forest to gather the animals of his kingdom,all of them howling in a manner that would grab and hold the attention of anything alive withing hearing range.

Felicity,Temperance and Isabella started gathering together all the materials they would need to perform the spell they had hoped they would never actually have to do,in a little less than an hour they had gathered all of them,having stocked away the few that were allmost impossible to get years earlier, they began the** fire,** in the pail of **water,** on the mound of **earth,** over the pit of **air**.

By the time they had finished the spell,a full 3 days later the Wolf pack had gathered every living thing from the surrounding woods together,all crowding into the glen as tightly packed around the chanting witches as possible.

With a last surge of chanting and a pulsing of power allmost beyond comprehension the three witches drew the last of the needed elements for the spell, **life** force, from all the living things for miles around,taking a small amount from every living thing and dead thing alike tree, animal, rock, they all gave just a little of the force that made each of them what they were.

And in a blinding flash of dark green light the world stopped...slowly,so very very slowly the greenish light started to spread outward from the focal point,it engulfed first the fire/water/earth/air beacon,then the girls,then the Wolf Pack,even the birds in the air above them,as it got further and further away from where it began the light spread faster and faster untill it finally reached the farthest edges of the woods,miles and miles of trees and lakes and fields and even a small mountain were engulfed by the now pulsing dark green light all the way out and up till it even included a large portion of the sky itself...then**...FLASH**.

It was gone, the whole thing was just GONE from the world of men, it dissapeared completely from the present time and was instantly shifted back ..into the past..into the long ago,before the land had been invaded by the white man,before even tales of its very existance was a whisper to children of the old worlders,back to when this land was ruled from one ocean to the other by tribes of reddish skinned men that were still using spears to hunt.

Back farther than all three witches had wanted,they were a bit shocked by how far back they had gone,not really sure of just how they had brought the forest back as far as they had the three girls looked over to see Maxximillion and his Queen with the Air Lords perched on the shoulders of each with a stunned expression..untill the Wolf God looked back at them and...winked.

Laughing,loudly,the three witches looked at each other with a look of pure happiness,knowing now WHO had given the spell the power to do what it had just done.

As all the animals started to return to their own little piece of the woods and the world started to settle in around them once again the girls,exausted to a point of barely being able to make it into the little cottage they called home smiled to each other,knowing they now had over a thousand years of peaceful,secure,SAFE. time to just LIVE. and enjoy one another before the world caught up to them finally lie down in the large fur lined,down filled bed and went to sleep the sleep of dreams for what would end up being a 33 year sleep,knowing that the gods of the air and the wolf gods would keep them from harm,tangled together in a ball of limbs and love they fell into that sleep with a final... I Love You.

**802  
**When an entire forest just appeared in the middle of what just a day before had been miles and miles of open grassland, the four tribes that surrounded the area were not even a little surprised,after all magic was a real and everyday occurance to these peoples so they just went about their normal everyday lives as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened,though truth be told they also never took it upon themselves to try to enter the woods, they also never went out of their way to avoid them,and after only a few years the story that was told around the fires, in the four tribes, of four peacefull neighbors,were just that..stories,stories to tell the young to keep them entertained at night,stories of Wolves that talked and birds that walked,and three beautifull maidens that shed happiness and plenty on all the surrounding tribes as long as not a single tree was cut or even a single animal was hunted in the green forest, the land would stay healthy and the peoples in that land would be happy...and so it was.

**1680  
**Jebediah had lived a full life,he was now pushing 80 years on this earth and he was not ready to leave just yet.  
So when he started hearing the tales of three maids that lived forever he knew he had to find the secret they held.  
He would do anything,would spend his last coin to find the secret.  
It took him the last 30 years of his very precious years to finally get a spell that would let him enter the forbidden forest safely,he entered it under the guise of an elk, a large and very majestic elk,he walked into the clearing to find three of the most beautiful women he had ever seen sitting around a fire cooking what smelled to him with his enhanced animal senses like a stew of greens and roots.  
His mouth watered as he approached the fire,but as soon as the smoke from the fire touched him the spell was broken, suddenly he was standing in the clearing a little more that 20 feet from the three women in all his wrinkled,naked,and ugly glory.

Having all used their own power to forsee this day,Felicity,Isabella nor Temperance never bothered to look up as they all said.._You have wasted years of your life Jebediah Hudson,years that you should have used helping mankind,years looking for something that we can not bestow upon you,years,very precious years looking for something that is beyond us.  
We are sorry but what you ask is impossible for us to give.  
_  
And with a wave of the three left hands of the three witches Jebediah was shifted in space,in the blink of an eye he was standing outside the woods once again,knowing that he had wasted the time that was so very precious to him, to finally find his answer, to be so close and to have it yanked out of his grasp was too much for the man that had gotten everything he had ever went after in life.  
It was too much..he snapped, he started ranting,foaming at the mouth with hatred in his eyes he ran into the very superstitious village just outside the forest yelling... _**WITCH,WITCH WITCH**_ _I saw them with mine own eyes, follow and we will destroy the spawn of Satan._

The three girls had known this day would come,they had prepared for it for the last 300 years, they knew they could not stop it.  
As they started the spell they would need to finish before the townsfolk reached them they kissed each other one last time and put the last word of the spell into the fire, with a flash of blue light all three souls were tranfered to the little pond on the edge of the glen at to very outside of their little piece of heaven.

So when the villagers reached the bodies of the girls they were just empty shells,they felt the pain of the beatings and pain of the fire as the now soulless bodies were tied to stakes made from their own home and burned,the fire engulfed first the girls,then what remained of the cottage then it started to spread to the surrounding woods with a speed that was faster than the fastest thing alive could flee.  
The fire tore through the woods, it went around the foolish,superstitious people that had brought this down upon themselves,but it did not touch them ,it burned everything around them but not one living thing was burned by the the fire.  
As the last of the townsfolk ran out of the woods with the fire dancing around them screaming Witchcraft and running from these cursed trees they would never feel safe here again.  
It took less than a week for the last of them to gather his belongings and leave the now abandoned and dead village to be returned to the forest from where it been torn from.

With his dying breath Jebediah Hudson put a final curse on the three witches that were his last hope of immortality_..If you will not help me,then no one will help you...**EVER!**_

**1996/97  
**_Do you feel it? she is born_. the spirits of the three girls that had been waiting for 300 years were so close, they all huddled around the new born babe in the hostpital so far from where they had been waiting for so long.

Rachel Barbera Berry was less than 2 minutes old the first time she saw the etherial forms of the three scary,ghoolish looking witches that would follow her into her dreams for so many of the first years of her life..reaching up towards them she smiled a toothless smile not knowing that soon the three glowie things she reached for would soon come to be the nightmares she would dread.

Knowing they would soon become the little girls worst fear the three entities made a vow that they would only try to contact her 2 or 3 times a year untill a time when they could appear before her and not frighten her,and with that decision made they returned to the forest they were bound to.

**2001  
**Rachel was five years old the first time she remembered one of her nightmares,she was living in New York and did not know where the basement she found herself in was, but it scared her, it scared her badly and it was at that exact moment that she knew she was different from her friends,she was VERY smart child and even at such a young age she knew her friends did not have the type of dreams that made you start awake with a fear of sleep and sweating like she was.  
So making up the first of her many little quirks she counted backwards from ten and slowly went back to sleep.

Feeling just awful about scaring such a tiny little thing, the three disembodied spirits all knew that they had finally made contact with the one hope they had of getting released from the curse that had been put apon them,they could feel the power in the little body that lie down,trying to go back to sleep,it was not strong enough to do what needed to be done yet, but soon,soon the little girl with the strange life would rescue them,they could wait,they could..and would..wait.

**2003  
** When Maxximillion felt the presence of the little Diva for the first time he was drinking from the small pond in the clearing in the middle of his kingdom,as soon as he made contact with the mind of the child the fugue that had been on him and his clan for hundreds of years lifted with a suddeness that was shocking.  
He remembered,he remembered everything,he remembered who..or more correctly WHAT he was.  
He was the Lord Of Wolves,this was his domain, these were his clan, and this White Wolf now sidling up to him and remembering everything as well was his forever.  
Letting out a howl of rememberance the Black Master let the whole land know that he was back,now joined by his Queen and the rest of his Pack the forest was ringing with the howls and joyful yips and barks of a long forgotten happiness.  
With a speed long forgotten, Maxximillion, The King Of The Woods was at the tent of this small child faster than was earthly possible and letting himself into the tent he invaded the mind of his new Packmate and put her mind to rest,then he sat outside her tent and waited for the first of a lifetimes worth of get togethers with his new friend.

All that crossed the ghostly lips of three now crying girls was..._Finally._

**2013  
**With a start the whole clearing lit up with a bright glow,as the **GLEE** kids and the two teacher escorts were suddenly thrown back to reality from the shared vision.

Santana.._Holy shit!_  
Quinn.._Wow.  
Puck...daaaam!_  
Brittany..._Neat._  
Sam...(looks at Britt) _yeah neat._  
Mercedes..(petting the Eagle perched on her shoulder)_WTF Rache?_  
Artie.._Interesting to say the least._  
Finn.._I'm so sorry._  
Sugar.._It's OK Finny_.  
Mike and Tina..._?_  
Rachel..._well that was fun_,(looking around at the others)._Will you all help me do what needs to be done_?

As one the kids and teachers alike all looked at the Diva that had forever changed their lives and said loudly..._**YES!**_

* * *

**A/N-2**  
** Ok that took forever to get out and for that i'm sorry but now that we are all caught up to the here and now I will try to get this shit rolling with a bit more speed.**  
**A/N-3**  
**Like? Dislike? send me a tell and if you hate it enough I will delete the whole chapter and try again..hahaha just kidding.  
But really, send me a quick review and let me know if this was OK or just a pile of...**  
**PCE**


	9. Chapter 9

A Babe In The Woods(in Requiem)

I had finally completed this story, and then I saw the impossible story in the news about Finn/Cory  
...So I will rewrite this final chapter in memory of him.  
It may take awhile as I would do all of you Gleeks proud.  
So please bear with me and **R.I.P** Cory Monteith/Finn Hudson..I never made you the bad guy in MY stories and it now looks like I **NEVER WILL!**


End file.
